ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Predications: 'Sonic' to sink below 'Pirates' with a heavy drop; To Pass $200 Mil
The animated film will fall a streep 50 percent, about 5 percent heavier than "Sonic X: Return to Soleanna" to 45 percent. 20th Century Fox's Sonic X: The Final Stand will be falling just one spot at the following weekends box office of May 20 - 22, 2011 behind a newcomer Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Its second weekend drop will be as worst as the predesessors but not as worst as the third installment Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic. Some expectations say that the film is expected to make about $60-70 million, the official predication will poised the film to make at least $50-59 million only which is lower than it will be, falling just a heavier 50 percent. It will be the second heaviest drop for a Sonic X film to date behind Sonic X: The Shadow Snow (32 percent), Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (40 percent) and Sonic X: Return to Soleanna (45 percent). Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic has the worst drop yet with 58 percent from its strong $77 million opening to $32 million in its second weekend. It will be the second Sonic X film to drop about 50 percent in its second weekend. The second installment Sonic X: The Shadow Snow has the smallest drop for the franchise to date, but it still ended up being the lowest films upon the films grossing just a solid $157 million. The Final Stand has already overtaken it in its seventh day in theaters with a total of $163 million in the U.S. It also brought in a global total of $411 million. Still, due to being the biggest opening for the franchise with $125.1 million, Sonic X: The Final Stand will be passing the $200 million mark in its second weekend quickly than the rest where Sonic X: Return to Soleanna landed to $196 million in its second weekend. The Shadow Snow made only just a solid $86 million in its second weekend, making it less than the predessor with Curse of Raven Radix ($144 million) and The Revenge of Sonic ($140 million). It will eventually be the second film of the year since Scooby-Doo! The Movie opened last month to make $200 million at the 2011 box office. The fourth installment of the Disney franchise Pirates of the Caribbean, On Stranger Tides, starring Johnny Depp, it will be making in between $90-100 million from 4,155 theaters and 257 IMAX theaters, which will not be enough money to beat Sonic X: The Final Stand's $125.1 million opening from last week for becoming the biggest weekend operning of the year. In its third weekend, Thor will continue to flex some muscles for the No. 3 spot with about $18 million, and should be getting close to the $150 million mark, which will be pass to its $150 million budget. Currently, it is up to $129 million so far. Also in its second weekend Bridesmaids, which has already pass its $32 million budget with $38 million, will continue to wed to No. 4. In its fifth weekend, Fast Five, up to $176 million, will finish the race to fifth place. Priest is looking to be a huge flop which will fail to pass its $60 million budget, but its overseas overall will be going onwards. Next weekend, tripple films True Jackson, VP: The Movie, Kung Fu Panda 2 and The Hangover: Part II will open in theaters during Memorial Day weekend. Kung Fu Panda will play in 3,800 theaters, True Jackson, VP: The Movie will play in 3,600 theaters, and The Hangover: Part II will play in 3,500 theaters. Category:Blog posts